Kiss
by The Lady Massacre
Summary: There is will to live, a will to die, and knowledge when nothing can stop your death. But maybe, you can stop his. ItaSaku oneshot


Title: Kiss

Author: Lady Massacre (cryangelictears on Lj)

Claim: Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi

Theme: # 6 bandage

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies.

Part of the 50 shinobi theme challenge

Summery: There is will to live, a will to die, and knowledge when nothing can stop your death. But maybe, you can stop his.

Enjoy-

Sakura never really thought of death as much as she should of. And now that she was facing her immediate death in the face, she still didn't think about it. She refused to. Sure, she has written her will. She left all of her girly things to Ino, Hinata and TenTen. As for Sasuke and Naruto, she left them her most prized possessions, the two pictures of team 7. One where they were gennin, and another when they had become Anbu together.

Unfortunately, the happy day was also a sad one. No one had realised that she would be in a different squad from them. She had been requested by Sasuke's older brother to be the medic of his squad. It wasn't like Sasuke hadn't given Itachi a hard time about it, he even tried to beg, in his own Uchiha way of course.

Sadly, he wouldn't budge. And neither would the Hokage. Sakura was currently lying on the ground, musing over the past, wondering if any one would find them any time soon. Hana and Shino had gone for medics a while back, since she was currently to exhausted and lacked the required amount of chakra to heal their Anbu captain, or herself, for that matter.

Said Anbu captain was currently unconscious beside her, having been knocked out by an explosion from the Blond artist of Akatsuki, Deidara. Mind you, nothing could knock out Uchiha Itachi that easily, but it was a large blast, and he did hit a tree on the back of his head. Head throbbing, Sakura stared at her seemingly asleep Anbu captain. She didn't have much chakra, energy, or time left. Poison ran through her veins, and not to mention she had a major leg injury.

But still, she crawled closer to her captain, tucking his ebonied locks of silk behind his ear. His hair had been untied in mid-battle, and it caked to his skin due to blood and dirt. Even with the dirt on his face, he never stopped looking utterly beautiful. Sakura had to admit, she was envious of his feminine features.

She smiled slightly. Taking out her medical bag, she began to work on his injuries quickly. A punctured lung, broken arm and leg, collapsed lung and kunai in his torso. She would have to heal his kunai wounds first, then the punctured and collapsed lung. She would use chakra for his lungs, but she was sure she could manage to heal his leg injuries without chakra.

Taking out the kunai skilfully before setting aside some needle in thread, Sakura set aside the kunai to her left. She quickly managed to take the thread into the hole, and began stitching. She closed the wounds very carefully, and tight, so it would not re-open during his travels. Sakura sighed in satisfaction of her work. But her satisfaction was short, she was starting to feel a little light headed. Inwardly cursing, Sakura placed her hands on Itachi's chest and pumped what little chakra she had left into his lungs. She used her chakra to lift and re-connect his collapsed lung, and also closed his punctured lung.

She smiled slightly, laying across his chest. At least she could save some one's life before she died. Sakura did not move as she felt him stir. He had regained conciousness, she registered.

"Captain." she said softly.

Itachi's eyes flickered to the woman who lied on his bare chest. He could feel her soft, cool breath tickling his skin. She was tired, he thought originally, before turning on his Sharingan. Her chakra reserves were low. Too low for his liking, or her survival.

"Report." he ordered.

"Hana Inuzika and Shino Aburame have gone to Konoha for a skilled medic-nin, perhaps Shizune, to heal you fully. We were attacked by Deidara of Iwa, missing-nin and Akatsuki member. He used himself as a bomb to kill you, but all it managed to do was knock you unconscious. I was attacked by Sasori of the red sands. He poisoned me before I managed to kill him with Hana's help."

Itachi nodded dully. "Your status, kunoichi." he demanded.

Sakura said nothing as she felt the poison consume her. Funny. She never thought she would die this way. She had hoped she would die married with three kids, two boys and one girl, and married to, no not Sasuke, Itachi. She supposed it was best to die without children, so no one missed her while she was gone.

"Kunoichi." he demanded again.

Sakura sighed deeply. "I am beyond healing. I used what little chakra I had left to heal you while you were still unconscious, Captain. No worries. You will survive."

Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing. No worries? She was dieing and she was trying to sooth him, as if it was all fine. But it wasn't, she was _dieing_.

"You fool. You shouldn't have wasted-"

"It would only be a waste Captain, if you allowed it to be. Promise me you will allow the medic-nin to heal you when he comes." Sakura asked of him, one of the only things she asked of him, her doe like eyes staring up at him. Itachi returned her gaze.

"No. You will be healed first, you are top priority."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you for your concern, but it is too late." she whispered softly, closing her eyes. Itachi stopped. If she fell asleep, surely she would die.

"Kunoichi." he said, shaking her shoulder. Still she did not move. "Kunoichi. Kunochi.... Medic! _Sakura_!"

Said woman finally opened her eyes. "Captain... may I ask you of something?" she asked softly.

Itachi inclined his head. Anything. Anything for Sakura.

"May I... may I die in your arms? I.. want to die... in the arms... of the man... I ...love...." Itachi fought the tears he thought he never had. He never cried. Ever. He was a shinobi, he did not cry. He managed not to as he pulled her gently onto his lap. If this was the last thing he could... no, it wasn't.

Itachi ignored the tears that fell from her eyes as he lifted her fragile head with his thumb, staring at her soft pink lips. Bending down, his lips met hers. It was a soft, chaste kiss, and it only made him hunger for more. As she sighed into the kiss, Itachi knew that was her last breath. He held her close, tightening his grip on her fragile, lifeless body.

That kiss hadn't lasted long enough for his likeing, but it seemed it would have to suffice for a lifetime.


End file.
